Add Tool
All Building Tools are accessed when you enter Build Mode. The Add Tool allows you to add resources to your Build Sites. Uses The add tool allows you to add materials to a claim by placing cubes or spheres quickly to build objects (eg. a fireplace) or structures (a cabin). It can also be used to terraform the landscape within a claim, by adding material and making those additions look natural with a variety of techniques (eg. building an underground cavern on a claim) Entering Build Mode You can access all of the building tools by toggling to Build Mode in one of two ways: #Press Tab on your keyboard or #Click the Tools icon in the upper right corner of the screen. Though you can open Build Mode anywhere, you can only use these tools on your own Build Sites or on those you have been granted access to build on by the owner. How to use the Add Tool The default shape for the Add tool is a cube. Using the Add tool can be as simple as activating it by clicking on it in a hotbar, placing your mouse pointer where you want to build and L clicking to place a cube. It can also be used with the Selection Tool to fill place a larger amount of material at once (eg. a wall or platform). There are many handy ways to change the shape and placement of the shape you want to add, all of which can be found near the end of this page in the Keyboard Shortcuts and Command Table. Shapes You can auto-toggle to the sphere shape by pressing C on your keyboard while in Build Mode, but you'll note additional shapes in the Building Tools tab. To switch to any of these shapes, click on them. Keep in mind that any time the tool turns red, that shape if below its ideal volume and it will not produce a smooth version of that shape. Even so, these warped and off-size shapes are great for some applications like terraforming or warping other shapes, so experimentation is advised. Only the Line Tool (which is a tool unto itself) will show in green when it is at its ideal minimum size. '"Free" vs. Gathered Building Materials' All player have some access to "free," unlimited building materials. These are represented by an infinity symbol in the materials tray (palette) wile in Build Mode. All players can also gather a wide variety of resources at any time or "buy" them using the Lumen Station. The unlimited textures will always have an infinity symbol (looks like a sideways 8) in the bottom right corner of the texture sample, while all gathered resources and textures will have a zero or above. The unlimited resources can be summed up as only textures seen in the natural landscape of all biomes and only resources like common stone, dirt, sand, and ice. :See the Stone page for more details, because it is the most popular of the common, Terrain resources; that page which explains the differences in greater detail and uses images to demonstrate the difference in textures. Keyboard Shortcuts and Commands While using this tool pressing T in your keyboard opens up the Fine Tuning options. Combing it was several other keyboard shortcuts found on the far right on the Tools tab of the Build Mode window allows you to nudge this tool to precise locations. Below are the keyboard shortcuts and commands that can be used with the most of the building tools. Tips and Tricks *When trying to create a natural look for the claim that mimics the natural landscape, experiment with using both the cube and sphere shapes and follow with the smooth tool; variation in the way materials are placed will add more depth and visual interest, creating a more realistic look. The use of many tools to radically alter a claim is known as terrforming. Short Video Demonstrations :The videos in this section are outdated, but being retained until they can be replaced. Even so, it may help some players understand the versatility of this tool *Just the basics are shown in under 3 minutes in a "Tiny Tutorial" - for the Add Tool. *Just the shortcut to switch from a cube to a sphere and how to activate and use tweak mode, shown in a wee minute and a half in this "Tiny Tutorial" (Works for most other tools too). *The basics and some tips and tricks can be seen in under 3 minutes in this "Tiny Tutorial" - for the Materials (and shape) Tray. Recommended Reading *Build Mode covers the whole UI (User Interface) used to build and add props. *Prop Palette focuses on how to add props. Landmark differs from other games in that the prop (generically called "furniture" in some games) are not crafted items. *Inventory functions differently in Landmark than most other games and this page described how to keep track of what you have to use, including a variety of storage options. *Fine Tuning sets building in Landmark apart from all other games with building and decor. It makes everything you want to do far easier once you understand the power of fine tuning. *Building Tools - if you are new and want to go to the page that gives and overview of all building tools. Category:Building tools